Fish From The River Of Hell
by BeanTheBean
Summary: Alfonso is on a mission to prove he's Leafton's best fisher! Even if he has to summon a fish from hell and go all the way and back again dragging his new friend Harry with him, he will! And that's what he does! But will Alfonso turn out to be the best fisher he thought he was?


Gripping his wooden fishing rod, the burnt-amber-orange alligator tossed his line into the shining clear waters of Leafton's cool stream. He sniffed the clean air with his snout, just as a fish bit onto the end of his rod. Pulling frantically back and grunting like a savage blender, the M shirted alligator pulled up a 7.85 inch sea bass. "I CAUGHT A SEA BASS!" He shouted like a freaking opera performer. "SEE!? BASS!" "What is going on!?" Harry screamed rubbing his eyes. He was walking towards the alligator with an upset expression on his face. "Oh, it's a me!" the alligator said with a much calmer voice. He held up his wooden fishing rod to show off his newly caught sea bass. "Hey that's… great…" Harry said. "Waita minute!" the alligator cried. "You're tha new mayor! I'm so glad to finally have one after 52 days! 52 PAINFUL DAYS!" "Yes…" Harry said as he wiped off the spit from his face from the alligator. "I've heard you folks can't survive without one?" "Yeah. Mostly me." the alligator said, putting the bass in his pocket. "I mean hows would I know what time to get up? I'm Alfonso by tha ways." "Well nice to meet you." Harry said. "Also, do feel the need to get up at any time you desire…" "Well I head to bed pretty late…" Alfonso said. "I stay up all night readin my favorite comic book series: Bagel Boy!" "Uh-huh." Harry puzzled. "Never seen it." " Not many people have!" Alfonso cried. "I just don't understand why people don't notice them. They… they uh…" Alfonso stopped and stared into the river, then back at Harry. "They uh…" he continued, but immediately looked back into the river. Harry also looked into the river, then back at Alfonso. The expression on Alfonso's face was filled with terror, but mixed in with a bit of excitement. "...They…" "Okay, what's up?" asked Harry. He couldn't understand why Alfonso looked like a chicken that was about to be slaughtered by an Xacto-knife. Alfonso just pointed to some bubbles that were appearing in the river. The bubbles weren't large or noisy, they were the exact opposite, small and quiet. "You see those right!?" Alfonso shouted. Harry, quite startled by Alfonso's quick gesture, replied with a "Yes yes! I see, I see! So?" Alfonso put his hand down and started to slowly turn his head towards Harry. I felt like minutes before Alfonso looked straight at Harry… because it was minutes. 5 minutes in fact. After those 5 long painful minutes of Alfonso turning his head, he replied with "Those bubbles can only mean one thing… what's tha date today?" he asked. "July 15." Harry answered "July 15…" mumbled Alfonso. "And the weather is cloudy… and Timmy and Tommy have a deal on Gorgeous Chests… and my mailbox is clear… and… we have a new mayor! Just like the prophecy spoke of!" Alfonso rushed to grab his wooden fishing rod. He quickly casted it out into the river. "Um… what prophecy?" Harry said, arms crossed. He didn't believe it. "I'm an expert fisher!" he proudly mentioned, still gripping his rod. "So I thought, _AY! Every pro fisher needs a guide book, eh?_ So I ordered one from Super T&T, and there was this five day wait period. So ova the course of five days, I had time to redecorate my house, clean out my mail, sell some stuff to…" "The Prophecy!?" Harry rudely interrupted. "Yes, well…" began Alfonso. "Tha book came threw my window one morning, and I was so excited I didn't even pick up tha shattered glass! Turning tha pages, I found so much cool stuff! But there was dis page at the back that asked for my Email address and… no, wait, wrong book. No, THIS book hada thingie at the back. A _Prophecy_ that mentioned a clear mailbox, but unclear sky, a deal on the 15th of July, and a changing of mayor, will unleash a fish that has something that rhymes with mayor. It showed me pictures of the bubbles we just saws, and how quiet it would get before…" Alfonso looked around. Harry did as well. No sound was accumulating from any corner of the village. Not a bug buzzing, not a train clickety-clacking, not even a villager making that sound they make when they walk. (You know what I mean.) The two stared into the river. That too had gotten silent, as well as the waterfall. "The water can NEVER be silent!" Harry panicked. "It's always flowing!" "The prophecy…" Alfonso spoke with his eyes closed. He was trying to be one with his fishing rod. Gripping it tighter, he started to chant. It was so low and so mumbled that Harry could not make it out. Just then, he whipped around to see the river glowing bright yellow. It started to shake and shine like crazy. "Alfonso…" Harry said with a dropped jaw and squinted eyes. "ALFONSO IS THIS OKAY!?" The river began to form into a black hole. Alfonso was still chanting and gripping the rod with all his might. "AL? AL PAL!?" Harry shouted. "That's it. I have mayor work to do…" Harry stormed away. Alfonso still gripping the rod. Suddenly, a giant fish the size of an RV popped out of the black hole! It was all red and slimy, and you could see its bones popping out of his skin. It's eyes glowed a toxic green, and it had more teeth than a whale with a teeth growth problem! It also had teeth growing on its tongue, just like a Dragonfish. Yay! Education!

Did you find this educational? ? ? (Circle one)

It roared out of the black hole. It's mouth was stuck on the hook of Alfonso's fishing rod. Alfonso leaned back as hard as he could to pull up the fish. Harry turned around to understand the scene that was going on in front of him. Alfonso struggled, but kept his balance. "A LI'L HELP, BRO!?" he screamed, trying to remain focused. Harry _REALLY_ didn't want to, but he thought about being a "good mayor." So he grabbed onto Alfonso and began to pull back. The fish was stubborn, but it proved a challenge. Harry got an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sack of bells he had gotten from selling an entire crate of Animal Sloshin brand soda and a soggy biscuit. He threw it right at the demented fish. Annoyed, the fish pulled harder. The bright yellow of the river shining bright everywhere mixed with the distracting sounds coming from the scary fish made Alfonso lose focus. He lost control of the fishing rod and fell right into the black hole! Harry, grabbing behind him, also fell in alongside Alfonso. "NAAAAAAUGH!" they both screamed in terror while falling into the dark, ruthless, terrifying, scary, messed up, frightening, ugly, dull, yet somewhat colorful black hole! It was the most terrifying experience the two had ever had. There was constant darkness, followed by constant brightness, followed by constant ads for the Able sisters. "They must be sponsored…" Alfonso pointed out. It wasn't long before the two looked behind them and noticed the hell fish was chasing after them. The fish never sped up speed, but neither did they. They also saw that the opening they fell through started to close! "OH GOD!" Harry screamed. Back on the mainlands, the black hole calmly turned back into the peaceful river. It no longer glowed bright yellow, and the rumbling noises came to a halt. All that remained was Alfonso's wooden fishing rod. A yellow hamster wearing glasses past by and spotted the fishing rod. "Well this is a nice surprise, unlike that final warning I got from my water company this morning…" he said as he picked up the fishing rod and walked off. Down below him, Harry and Alfonso were screaming like goats being assaulted with pepper spray. They thought they'd never stop falling, but before ye knew it, they hit rock bottom of the hole. They landed with a THUMP and they both wanted to lie there, thinking about washing out their brains out with bleach, but then they remembered. "GIANT HELLFISH!" they both screamed. They got up and moved as fast as they could to avoid the 7,000 pound doom fish that was right above them. CRASH! The fish fell and slammed against the floor of the black hole. The floor was all made of hard, yet soft dirt. All around in the atmosphere, black, purple and yellow patterns swirled all around on the walls surrounding them. Harry and Alfonso kept running, but they had nowhere to go! They were all trapped in a giant cylinder like area, and they were at the bottom of it! The fish turned its head to face Harry and Alfonso. Harry had a terrified expression of fear and dread, meanwhile Alfonso was grinning like an idiot. "OKAY," the fish boomed. "WHO IS THE MASSIVE MORON THAT SUMMONED THY!?" Alfonso raised his hand proudly. "Put it down!" Harry whispered. "OH, I SEE!?" roared the fish. Its toxic green eyes now turning a darker shade of green. "Well, he didn't _MEAN_ to…" Harry pointed out, his voice shaking. "Of course I did! It was me! Allavit!" Alfonso said as he bumped Harry with his elbow. "WOW!" screamed the fish. "I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I'M ACTUALLY EXPERIENCING!" "Heh heh… me neither…" shrugged Harry. "SILENT!" exploded the fish. "I MUST AWARD YOU WITH SOMETHING BIGGER THAN ME!" "Wait hold on a sec!" Harry said as his face turned from terrified to upset. "You pop out of a black hole, drag us down here to… WHEREVER this place is, make us fall thousands of feet only for us to fall flat on our faces and get our clothes dirty, _JUST_ to award us for no reason!?" "NOT FOR NO REASON!" yelled the fish. "THE REASON BEING THAT THIS HERE ALLIGATOR JUST CAUGHT THE BEST FISH EVER! ME!" The fish proudly presented himself. His eyes slowly turning back to the original toxic green. "HOW ELSE COULD I REWARD YOU BY NOT DRAGGING YOU INTO THE FAR DEPTHS OF FISH HELL!? I COULDN'T MAIL YOUR REWARD! I NEED YOUR ADDRESS, AREA CODE AND A STAMP!" "He's right you know…" Alfonso turned to Harry. Harry just looked at Alfonso with that squinty eyed expression again. The fish suddenly opened its gaping mouth to reveal Alfonso's reward. A little slip of paper popped out. The fish took the paper in his fin and put on some reading glasses. "YOUR… ALFONSO!?" he shouted. "It's a me!" Alfonso replied. "AH! YOU ORDERED MY BOOK!" the fish roared. "YOUR book?" Alfonso asked. "YES!" the fish answered. "DIDN'T YOU READ ABOUT THE AUTHOR? IT WAS WRITTEN BY MR. HELLFISH!" "Oh I don't read…" Alfonso said. "I just like the pictures…" Harry slapped his forehead. "WELL HERE IS YOUR PRIZE!" the fish presented. He spit out a trophy covered in saliva. "Unbelievable!" Alfonso cried. "You're really gonna… take that?" Harry asked. "AND FOR YOU!" the fish pointed at Harry. He slapped Harry's face with his slimey fin. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Harry screamed as he leaned against the wall, dripping with fish goop. "I LEFT A STICKER!" the fish yelled. "NOW BE OFF! COME FISH ME NEXT JULY 15TH!" And just like that, Harry and Alfonso were being sucked up back to the surface, as if they were in some kind of tube sucking them upwards. "Goodbye Mr. Hellfish!" Alfonso shouted, gripping onto his slime infested trophy. As if nothing happened, the two suddenly popped right out of the river, dry as a desert. The two sat on the nice green grass silently for a while, before Harry peeled the sticker off of his face. "Thanx for 'Taggin' along!" the sticker read. "Is that supposed to be a pun?" Harry groaned. "Well…" Alfonso said getting up from his spot. "I may have lost my fishing rod, gotten my clothes dirty, and assaulted my brain with images that will certainly merge into my nightmares, but I think it was worth it to prove to myself I _AM_ Leafton's best fisher!" "YOU THINK THAT WAS WORTH IT!?" screamed Harry. "WE ALMOST JUST-" but he then stopped and stared at Alfonso who was busy admiring his new trophy. Alfonso looked accomplished and Harry felt like it was his duty, as mayor and a friend, to congratulate Alfonso on his brand new accomplishment. He stepped up to Alfonso and tapped him on the shoulder. Alfonso turned around to see Harry pull out a shiny new silver fishing rod. The whole rod sparkled in the sun and the words engraved into it saying "Mayor" shined brightly in the sunlight. Alfonso immediately put his trophy away in his pockets and grabbed the rod form Harry's hands. "Isabelle gave it to me as a welcome gift… but will I need it?" said Harry. Alfonso, still in shock, hugged Harry. Harry felt good, but upset that all the slime from Alfonso was getting on him. After they broke away, Alfonso replied with "Thanks so much Harry!" "No problem." said Harry. "Much better than this frickin sticker." Harry crumpled it up and threw it at a tree. The tree exploded. "Well I'ma sure to treat this rod with utmost respect" Alfonso smiled. "I think I've hads enough fish for one day." "Me too." Harry said looking into the river. "Wanna go to Brewster's?" "Let's a go!" Alfonso replied. "I just need to find room in my pockets for this fishing rod. All my pockets are full!" "Well, drop something!" Harry said annoyed. "Well…" Alfonso grinned at Harry. "I suppose I could drop…. the bass…" Harry slapped him.

It is July 15, there are 7 chaotic events until Harry makes a big mistake…


End file.
